


Never Harm Marinette

by CrazyGalaxyLord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark Felix - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marinette needs help and love, Protective Felix, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGalaxyLord/pseuds/CrazyGalaxyLord
Summary: What if Felix knew Marinette since they were little, Felix may be cold to most but never mess with ones he loves, or you will regret ever crossing him
Relationships: Lila Rossi/Pain, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, will add more - Relationship
Comments: 98
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to rewrite this, Hybrid will still be in this, also story will be darker then what I wrote, I'm using Grammarly to help me so hopefully, my grammar is better.  
> Because my grammar is bad, you are warned, please don't complain about it when I warned you it's bad.  
> I hope you all like it.

Marinette just turned seventeen, she sighed softly as she looked out her window, even the weather felt like how she felt, cold and wet, she wiped a tear from her eye, no friends to wish her a happy birthday, sometimes she felt like she was alone but Tikki was there to assure she wasn’t.

she was exhausted, dealing with Chat not taking no as an answer, Lila and ex-friends harassment, she never told her parents, she didn’t want to burden them and have Lila target them and their brakey, she only told bits to Master Fu, he seemed very disappointed with Adrien for some reason.

Lila had made good on her threat to take away her friends, she lost them, her own best friend to that lair, even her crush, Adrien told her he was with her but never defended her even when she let Lila lie, Lila still went after her, she lost what feelings she had for him.

Only thing nowadays to look forward to, was baking with her parents, being with Tikki, training with Master Fu and doing her commissions.

“Marinette”

Marinette looked from the window to Tikki

“I made you this”

Tikki flew over to her and dropped a flower bracelet on Marinette’s head, Marinette smiled softly.

“Thank you Tikki”

Tikki smiled back and nuzzled her cheek

“Happy Birthday”

Maybe this week won’t be so bad.

\----------------------------------------------------------Next Day-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Marinette, it’s time to get up” 

Tikki nudged her chosen’s check

“I’m.. up”

Marinette mumbled as she sat up, Tikki grabbed a hairbrush and handed it to Marinette.

“Thank you”

Marinette got out of bed and walked to her mirror, she brushed her hair as she studied it, her hair was longer now, due to being Ladybug and Tikki’s creative powers, her hair would grow faster, she decided to stop cutting it, her hair stopped at her waist, she let her hair cover her face, like how Juleka let hers.  
Marinette put her bush down, she looked back in the mirror, seeing the bags under her eyes, she grabbed her foundation and put it on, covering the bags.

She changed into a black sweater and baggy jeans, she hardly wore short sleeves anymore, she had to cover the cut marks on her wrists, not even Tikki knew they were there, she always kept them hidden, it was her little secret.

It also didn’t help if she did wear anything that showed a bit of skin, Lila would be there calling her slut and whore, Marinette grabbed her bag, Tikki flew into her bag.

Marinette headed downstairs.

“good morning maman”

“Morning sweetheart”

Sabine handed her daughter her lunch, she then kissed Marinette on the forehead.

“Have a good day sweetie”

“Thank you maman”

Marinette put her lunch into her bag and walked out of the bakery, she headed toward school, she hoped that Lila would leave her alone today, she didn’t have the energy to deal with her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette walked into her classroom, she headed to her spot at the back and sat down.

“Hey Marinette, I’m sorry I couldn’t wish you a happy birthday yesterday”

“It’s fine Rose”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure”

Rose smiled at her, Marinette returned back a little smile, Rose was one that also knew Lila was lying, she had found out when Prince Ali had told her, he didn’t know anyone named Lila, Rose wanted to tell the class but Marinette told her not too, that they wouldn’t believe her and Marinette didn’t want Lila going after Rose.

Marinette’s smile dropped when Lila and Alya walked in, Marinette looked down, Lila was going on about another lie, apparently, Ladybug gave her a bracelet.

“Ok class please take your seats”  
Miss Bustier stood in front of the class, with a blonde boy standing next to her.

“We have a new student, tell the class your name and a bit about yourself”

Felix sighed softly, he wasn’t one for being social but he might as well get it over and done with, let them know he didn’t want to make friends and the better they know less of him.

“I’m Felix Graham de Vanily, that's all you need to know”

The class seemed a bit stunned at their new classmate, he was quite upfront but their thought maybe he just nervous for his first day

Felix headed to the back and sat down, Adrien wanted to say hi to his cousin but he thought maybe be better when not in class.

“Well class let start today’s work”

They started their work, Felix looked at Marinette, he realized who she was, her look changed a lot since he last saw her, her hair much longer, she seemed tired, even her taste in colours, pinks from black and grey.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette sat alone at lunch, she took out her food and started to eat, Felix noticed Marinette, Felix walked over to her and sat next down, Mariette stopped and looked up at him.

“Hey, Mari… you remember me right?”

“...Felix, it’s been a long time”

“Sorry need say hello in class, I didn’t realize it was you, you’ve grown and changed”

“It’s ok”

Felix looked at her, she was so scared and sad looking, he wondered why, she was always so cheerful and bright, he had to find out why.

Adrien walked up to the two.

“Felix I didn’t know you’re coming here” 

“Mother thought it be good for me to try a public school”

Marinette looked down as Lila, Alya and Nino walked up beside Adrien, she stopped eating and put her food away, she didn’t feel hungry anymore.

“How you know Adrien?”

Felix looked at this Lila girl, to him, this girl gave off an annoying feeling.

“It’s none of your business”

Lila’s face looked like she sucked a lemon then went back to calm, Alya stepped forward.

“No reason to be rude”

“I’m not, it really none of hers or you're business”

“Felix please don’t start a fight”

Adrien whined, he didn’t want to deal with this if they started to argue, Marinette so badly wanted to leave, she could feel a panic attack coming on.

“I’m not, they just sticking they noses where they shouldn’t”

Ayla put her hands on her hips.

“Sorry, my cousin not very sociable, he likes to be alone”

“Well that’s but seems that the bully told him to be mean to Lila”

Ayla huffed in annoyance, Felix looked at Ayla as Lila justed to make fake sob.

“See Adrien, she’s trying to turn everyone against me”

Felix was confused at first who they were talking about then realised it was about Marinette, her a bully was a joke, that girl wouldn’t even bully a fly.

“..Marinette a bully? Is this some type of sick joke”

“yes, she’s a bully, she picks on Lila, ever since Lila came here”

“And where’s your proof?”

Marinette stood up to leave when Lila put out her leg a bit tripped Marinette, Marinette fell down, her eyes started to tear up.

“OWWW… she kicked me”

Lila made louder crying sounds, Ayla grabbed Marinette by the back of the neck of her sweater and pulled her up, making Marinette sit up.

“Say sorry you bitch”

Felix felt like he was going to lose it, this bloody ugly hair bitch had the gall to trip Marinette then say that Marinette kicked her, then this snob bitch put her hands-on Marinette, Felix stood up.

“The hell you think you're lying to and you get your hands off her”

Felix growled in anger, how dare they, he thought.

“What… I’m not lying”

Lila gasped, Ayla looked at Felix as she let go of Marinette, Marinette sobbed softly.

“She’s not a lier, that bitch got to you”

“She is, I show her put her leg in Marinette’s way, and you have no right to put you're hands-on her”

Felix went over to Marinette and picked up, Nino and Adrien looked at each other in fear and guilt.

“Marinette always had it out for her and now she’s fake crying for attention”

“She wasn’t doing anything and even tried to get away from you two, it’s obvious that you're the bullies”

Felix went to go take Marinette to the bathroom, he turned to them.

“You do anything else to her and I make sure that you wish you never been born”

Felix growled darkly then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and love.  
> So only episodes of Miraculous Ladybug that doesn't happen in this story is 'Felix' and 'Miracle Queen'.  
> Heart Hunter though did, but Chole never went evil because she never fell for Lila's stupid lie about being friend's with Ladybug and never lost her trust in Ladybug, also Master Fu never got attacked by Hawkmoth, so he's still the guardian and his identity is safe.

Felix carried Marinette into one of the school’s toilets, he put her down and took out a clean handkerchief, he turned the sink on and wet the handkerchief.

He then leaned down to her and whipped the scrape on her chin, wiping away the bits of blood, he then put the handkerchief down, he sat down and moved her onto his lap, he hugged her, trying to calm her down as she cried.

Chole had sow what happened, she followed Felix from afar when he went into the toilets, Chole stopped, then looked back, to make sure that bitch Lila or Ayla didn’t see, she then went in.

Felix looked up at Chole, she looked at him, she frowned seeing how Marinette was crying so bad, she never made Marinette cry even when she was so horrible to her, she was so brave to step up to her, Lila must be so much worse than herself to make Marinette cry.

“What you want?”

“I wanted to see if Marinette was ok”

“Why you care, you used to bully her”

“I… know… I was awful… but I can’t handle seeing Marinette this broken”

“..what you mean?”

Chole walked over and sat down next to Felix.

“Ever since Lila showed up, she targeted Marinette because she wouldn’t let her use her friends, especially when it came to Adrien, Ayla was making it out that Marinette hated Lila because she was jealous of her being with Adrien even though, Marinette never hated me for having a crush on Adrien and she even helped him on date with another girl, and well then when class left Marinette, though few did try to say something but Marinette told them not to, she didn’t want Lila to go after them”

“I knew that girl was a bitch, she kept giving me a bad feeling in my gut”

Marinette was still crying, Felix frowned more.

“She’s not calming down Felix”

Felix sighed then he started to sing softly

“Tu es mon soleil, Mon seul rayon de soleil’

Chole’s eye widens, she didn’t know Felix could sing or even did sing.

“Tu me rends heureux, Quand les cieux sont gris”

Marinette’s crying started to slow down as she listened to Felix’s singing.

“Tu ne le sauras jamais, mon cher, Combien je t'aime, S'il te plait ne prends pas mon soleil”

Marinette’s crying had stopped.

“Wow… that worked, how you know that work?”

“Her cousin used to sing that to her whenever she was upset, whenever she hears the song even if it’s a few words, it calms her”

“.. I’m sorry Felix”

“It’s ok Marinette, it’s not you're fault, there’re attacked you when you just wanted to leave”

“We should get to class”

Marinette stood up and helped Felix up, Chole then stood up.

“Het Marinette.. I know I never… treated you nicely, but I was wondering if.. We could try being friends” 

“..of course, Chole”

“Really?”

Marinette giggled softly and nodded

“Yes”

Chole smiled, they walked out of the toilets and headed to class, when they got to the classroom, they went to their seats and sat down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had gone by and Marinette had felt better then she had in years, her parents were so happy that Felix joined her school, they were so glad that he made Marinette happy, Tikki was excited about Felix, he kept her protected from Lila and her nastiness.

Tikki was even thinking about getting Felix to join the team, they needed it, Chat noir had been getting worse, not helping Ladybug as much and alway flirting at any chance he got, never taking no as an answer, she has to talk to Plagg about it.

Marinette was about to make Felix a gift when her phone’s Akuma alert went off, she sighed in annoyance.

“Tikki ready?”

“Always Marinette”

“Tikki spots on”

Marinette transformed, she left her house to find the akumalized victim, she found the akumalized victim, the victim looked to be a young boy, he looked mixed between a jester and a clown, his was black and white coloured

why a clown, Though she glad he doesn’t look like that clown from the scary movie Felix had shown her, she just hoped he didn’t want to give out red balloons, she reckoned his akumalized item was a ball he was balancing on, the ball was popping out little balls that the boy was jugging and throwing at people, turning them into tinier balls.

Chat noir landed next to her, Ladybug was thinking what to do

“Hello, my lady, how you think we get this akuma?”

“I think that the akuma is in the ball his on”

“What makes you think that?”

“His feet seem to attach to the ball like they become one, also seems very protective of it, also don’t let the balls he throws hit you”

“So whats you're plan?”

“I need you too distract him but be careful please”

“Anything for you my lady”

Chat noir jumped down from the building to the boy.

“Give me you're miraculous, Chat noir”

“Hmmm why should I, I don’t even know your name”

The boy stomped his foot on the ball in anger

“I’m Clownster and I be only clown here, kitty cat”

Clownster then laughed as he started to juggle.

“Sorry clown boy but I’m hilarious joke-teller here”

Chat noir extended his staff to try to knock off Clownster from the ball, Clownster though was a step ahead, he jumped with the ball beneath him still attached to him, the staff missed hitting him.  
Ladybug swang her yoyo at Clownster, the yoyo wrapped around the ball, she then pulled making Clownster’s face turn to shocked expression a pop was heard then the boy fell downwards, Ladybug pulled the ball to her, Clownster fell to the ground with a thud.

“Hawkmoth seems to be getting lazy choosing shitty akumas”

Chat noir laughed as he shrunk his staff.

Clownster stood up and looked at Chat noir in angry.

“I’m not shit, I’m good as everyone else, I’m not shit”

Clownster started to cry, as he stomped his foot on the ground, the boy started to hyperventilate, Ladybug frowned as she realized the boy was having a panic attack, she didn’t know that akaumas could have panic attacks, the purple butterfly mask showed on the boy’s face.

“LUCKY CHARM”

Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air, down-dropped a black-spotted blanket, she looked at it than the boy, plan popped into her head, she then popped the ball, the akuma flew out, she swang the yoyo at the akuma and captured it.

“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly”

Ladybug smiled as she let it go, the white butterfly flew away, Ladybug then jumped down to the boy who was curled into a ball, she wrapped the blanket around him and hugged him.

“It’s ok little one”

The boy looked at her as tears fell down his cheek, she smiled at him as she wiped his tears away.

“I just.. Wanted them to stop bullying me… I wanted friends… but they treated me like a joke”

“Well they aren’t friends now are they, real friends don’t make you cry and if you want I can be your friend”

The boy’s eye widen in happiness

“Really?”

She giggled and nodded.

“Yes” 

The boy hugged her, she hugged tighter then let go.

“I need to use my cure ok”

The boy nodded and let go, she stood up and threw the blanket into the air

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG”

Mini ladybugs flew around fixing people and buildings, Ladybug handed the boy his ball.

“Thank you ladybug”

“No problem, if you ever need me just look out for me”

Ladybug then swang off, Chat noir followed her.

“My lady wait”

Ladybug stopped and looked at him.

“What is it Chat”

“It’s been years now, why can’t we know each other identities”

She sighed.

“Chat I explained to you why”

“But my lady, we are made for each other”

Ladybug frowned and shook her head.

“No Chat we aren’t”

Chat noir hissed in angry, he grabbed Ladybug’s wrist, she shuddered and tried to pull away.

“You're mine” 

He growled and pulled her closer to him/

“Get off me”

Ladybug slapped him across the face, Chat let go of her in shock, Ladybug then quickly sawn off to get away from him.

Ladybug landed on her balcony and detransformered, Marinette landed her knees and started to cry.

“Tikki why won’t he listen, I don’t… I don’t feel like that for him”

Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s cheek.

“Don’t worry now, I talk to Plagg about it”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Marinette had gone to bed, Tikki left to go see Plagg, she stopped outside Adrien’s window as she heard Plagg yelling ayAdrien.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU'RE WRECKING THE BALANCE OF THE TEAM”

“But Plagg I have to show her I love her”

“THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT, YOU IDIOT, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT HER, SHE DOESN’T feels LIKE THAT TO YOU, YOU NEED TO LEARN NO MEANS NO”

Adrien frowned, he never had Plagg yell and get angry at him like this. Plagg was fuming, he so badly wanted to go destroy something to cool himself off.

Plagg sighed then he sow Tikki outside.

“I will be back, I need to go calm down”

Plagg then flew outside.

“Plagg we need to talk”

“I know sugar cube”

“We should also go tell Master Fu”

Plagg nodded and they flew to Master Fu’s apartment, Master Fu was drinking tea with Wayzz

“Guardian we need to talk”

He looked up to see Plagg and Tikki both looked upset.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s my holder, his damaging the balance between the miraculous and the team”

Master Fu frowned.

“How, what has he done”

Plagg explained.

“... I’m so sorry Plagg, I chose you wrong chosen”

“Well we need someone to help Ladybug”

Tikki flew over to Master Fu.

“Marinette isn’t doing well, Master fu, there’s been a few times she almost got akumatized and Chat Noir isn’t helping, I fear to lose her, only one who seems to be there is her old friend Felix... He seems to care for a lot, I and Plagg tried to talk to her about replacing Chat but she fears Chat Blanc will happen again”

Master Fu frowned as he sipped his tea, he tried to think what to do.

“That Felix kid would be good at the cat miraculous but I too fear what Adrien might react”

Wayzz flew over to the Miraculous box, he opened a little hidden apartment in the box and took out an old damaged ring.

“I have an idea”

“What is it Wayzz”

They didn’t see what Wayzz was taking out”

“What if he wields Null”

Wang Fu choked then coughed, the tea he was drinking, Tikki and Plagg thought for a bit, they looked at each other and nodded.

“Yes, Felix would be perfect for the mixture of ladybug and cat miraculous”

“But it’s dangerous Tikki, remember last time”

Master Fu felt sweat line upon his forehead.

“Guardian, I’m sorry but this isn’t you're choice, Null is mine and Tikki’s kin, we decide who get her and we won’t make the same mistake like last time, Tikki trusts that boy, so I do too”

Wayzz bring the ring over to Tikki and Plagg, he handed it over to them, Master Fu sighed.

“Ok, but if anything goes wrong, Null will be taken off him”

Tikki and Plagg looked at each other and nodded, they closed their eyes, as they used their power to fix the ring, the ring started to glow, the glow then disappeared as the ring looked new, the ruby gem was back and the creaks were gone.  
They looked at Master Fu and smiled.

“Goodbye Guardian and thank you”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix was reading a book when he heard something knock over, he thought maybe it was his cat then he looked up to see Tikki and Plagg, Felix almost threw his book at them, he thought he was dreaming at first then Tikki explained to him who they were and why they were here.

“Why did you chose to give me a miraculous? There must be better people out there”

“You’re a good choice, Chat Noir is breaking the balance and hurting Ladybug, we need someone to fix that and protect Ladybug and I’ve seen how to look after Marinette”

How you know Marinette?”

Tikki and Plagg looked at each other then back at Felix.

“Ummm Ladybug is friend’s with her, she’s been very worried about her”

“..oh well Marinette is such a wonderful person no wonder Ladybug friend’s with her… ok I help”

“Felix just to let you know Chat might be cold to you, he probably thinks you try to take Ladybug from him”

“Why would I, I like Marinette, that cat needs to learn to take no as an answer”

Plagg nodded in agreement as Tikki gave Felix the ring, he looked at the ring, it started to glow.

“...is that supposed to happen?”

“Yes”

A spotted red Kawmi came out of the ring, she looked around then at Felix.

“Hi I’m Null”

“Hello Null, I’m Felix”

“Null might be a bit confused about things, she’s hasn’t been out for a very long time and that her ring was broken”

Null looked around, she reminded Felix of a kitten being in a new place.

“Now look after Null carefully, she’s what you humans call a child, she’s mine and Tikki’s, she’s our kitten, her old holder damaged her, she might not remember her old holder and other things due to being damaged”

Felix put the ring on, Null moved to Felix and laid on his head.

“You're hair is soft”

Felix smiled softly,

“Don’t worry, I take care of her, will Chat noir and Ladybug know about me?”

“Yes, we let them know, but don’t tell others about your identity”

Felix nodded and said goodbye to Plagg and Tikki, their left to go back to their holders.


	3. [Update]

It’s been a while since I last posted a chapter, sadly this isn’t one, I’m going on break, I don’t know how long but my mental health has gotten worse, I do plan to finish this but I can’t do it right now with the state I’m in, so much is going on, where I live, we’re been in lockdown because have big cases of covid, worrying about my mum because she would die from it.

The stress of my doctor, I’m just going to call him my doctor because I keep mixing up and forgetting what he is, he deals with my antidepressants and depression, he refusing to do anything with my meds and thinks I just need to get out of the house to feel better, even though we’re in lockdown, and going out before any of this still didn’t make me feel better, it actually made me feel worse. 

Then there’s the stress of doing everyday things, I don’t know if it was because of my seizure, it was never a problem before but just talking, thinking, typing and even listing becoming harder to do, I do want to finish this but I just don’t know when I am able to, maybe once I get on some antidepressants and feel better, I can start, so for now, I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far and hopely I can get better.


End file.
